A Meeting Between old Friends
by aRandomPeople
Summary: What if Harry Potter was to return to the shinobi lands? And what will the new 6th Hokage have to say about it?


The three strangers clambered slowly up the dirt-paved road, glancing at each other as they walked.

They were all dressed in black traveling cloaks- but that was where the similarities ended. The tallest one had vibrant red hair and freckles that clearly stood out in the dimly lit forest. He walked clumsily on the paved road, tripping over roots and cursing every so often. His name was Ron Weasly and he controlled the department of dangerous magic.

The one in the lead was a girl, slightly shorter than the rest and she had long brown hair. Her name was Hermione Granger and she was the head of Hogwarts School of Magic.

The cloaked figure in the middle had jet-black hair with green eyes, but the most distinguished feature was a jagged lightning scar on his forehead. His name was Harry Potter the current minster of magic.

Hermione broke the silence as they came to a large gate with a Japanese symbol on the front. "Wow. This is amazing! I can't believe that the muggle world has never discovered their whole civilization. I mean look at this- centuries and centuries of hidden culture, history and magic!"

The black haired youth strode confidently alongside the speaker, rolling his eyes slightly at the comment. "Erm, Hermione? Aside from a few others and us, hardly anyone knows about the Shinobi, that's why its called the Hidden villages. And remember, the only reason we came here was to improve relationships between the East and the West."

"And to visit Kakashi," Ron said excitedly. " I can't wait to see him- I wonder if he's taken off that stupid mask yet!"

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, He's going to be so surprised… it's been like what? Ten year since we last saw Kakas-?"

Before any of the wizards could even protest several figures jumped from the shadows, cloaks flowing in the wind. All that was visible was the gruesome animal shaped masks that covered their faces. The three wizards backed away in fear as twin blades slid silently out of nowhere. The shadows danced around the figures painted red masks making the situation even eerier. Harry clenched his fingers around his wand, willing himself to stay controlled. If he could stand up against Voldermort, the most feared dark lord of history- he could definitely hold his own against these… people.

They almost reminded Harry of Death Eaters, but they held themselves with an unnerving grace that Death eaters could never have accomplished. That's it! Harry thought his thoughts racing back to the first time he met Kakashi. Kakashi was dressed exactly the same way, he even had a Wolf mask to match the outfit. "Wait!" Harry yelled and quickly blurted out- "We don't mean any harm! We're here to see our friend… his name is Kakashi Hatake! If you could just show us the way…"

That apparently was the wrong thing to say because the masked figures visibly tensed, but that was the only thing Harry saw before he felt his knees buckle as the whole world caved into darkness.

* * *

A silver haired man walked leisurely towards the Hokage tower with his hands in his pocket. He sighed as he spotted three familiar shinobi pace towards him- one in a vivacious green spandex/jumpsuit.

He gave his two-fingered salute before he leaped into the surrounding crowd, instantly blending in with the mass of converging citizens. Kakashi smirked as he hid his chakra signature from the three pursuers who were now jumping from rooftop to rooftop searching for the one and only Copy-nin. They wouldn't find him though that was for sure. As he weaved in and out of the crowd, Kakashi peered down at his Hokage Uniform with displeasure.

Underneath the regulated Jounin uniform he wore a black long sleeved shirt with metal arm protectors. On his left sleeve a red stitched flame pattern ran all the way up to, where it met at an ANUB symbol on his shoulder. On top of his green shinobi vest, Kakashi wore a white cloak, with golden symbols inscribed on the back. To complete the outfit, the Leaf insignia was threaded on the back inside a snarling wolf that symbolized the Hatake Clan. As Kakashi neared the Hokage's Office he heard thunderous shouts emanating through the oak paneled walls.

Suddenly a group of red-faced genin came stumbling out, half deaf from all the yelling. Kakashi slipped through the door and straightened his back, although he had adopted his "Hokage behavior" Kakashi wasn't quite ready to get rid of his ever-present bored expression. Tsunade froze when Kakashi entered; her sake bottle was balanced in one hand, while the other gripped a handful of papers. As the present Hokage and future Hokage stared at each other, Shizune grabbed Tsunade's bottle and threw it into the trash. Then she quickly grabbed the stack of files from the fourth Hokage's grasp- all the while muttering under her breath about getting a new job.

Breaking out of her daze Tsunade stared weirdly at Kakashi. She looked up and down and shook her head in amazement. Kakashi raised an eyebrow curiously- Lady Tsunade's reactions usually consisted of punching her desk apart in annoyance or breaking the wall in anger- not to shake her head in amazement. Tsunade grinned and Kakashi sweat dropped, _what was going on? _

"Well Kakashi… in all my life never I have never seen you in anything other than the regulated uniform. I can't say I'm not surprised, but it looks like Shizune's lessons have rubbed off. The fourth's brown eyes widened in unfeigned astonishment- "And you're not late to our meeting!" Tsunade turned to Shizune and exclaimed, "What have you done to him…and how?!"

"What can I say?" Kakashi replied casually. "I guess I had a change of mood…me being Hokage and all that stuff." The golden haired Hokage smiled inwardly as she stared at one of her top Shinobi. Kakashi had surprised her with the new clothes and apparently, according to her information; he had repaired his father's tanto. Prior to everyone's belief, Kakashi was an extremely dedicated and loyal person. His lazy and easygoing attitudes, along with those Icha Icha books were all part of his disguise. "Underneath the Underneath."

That's what he always said- that's exactly what Kakashi was. Because underneath that idle unconcerned exterior was a leader, mentor, warrior, hero, killer and demon that few had ever seen, and that even fewer were alive to tell. _And that's why he would make the perfect Hokage._

"Lady Tsunade, anyway back to business." Kakashi said, breaking Tsunade from her thoughts. "I need two weeks off from my regular shinobi duties." His face was a mask of indifference as Tsunade tipped her head in confusion. "I have a mission, there's a deadline of two weeks." "So," Tsunade replied, a frown forming on her face. "ANUB mission. I presume S- rank classified since the mission was sent directly to you and not to me or mission desk. I'll allow you one week off, but that's it. And remember, your duties as ANUB commander and Squad leader of the Armored division are relieved once you become Hokage."

"Understood, Lady Tsunade." Kakashi responded smoothly before raising his hands and disappearing in a rush of leaves.

* * *

A black figure sped away from the village and his white wolf mask glistened in the night as the stars reflected off it. Brown and green blurs rushed past Kakashi as he jumped from tree to tree. Kakashi was dressed in his non-descriptive ANUB uniform and his tanto blade was strapped firmly on his back. It was a solo mission- no help and no back up, but that was just the way Wolf liked it.

* * *

Harry groaned as he awoke to a pounding headache. Shivers racked his body and his lips were parched. Harry peered around and tried to get a grasp on the situation… but it was hard – since he was blindfolded. Everything was cloudy… How had he gotten here, and where was here? The constant reminder of cold shackles on his wrists didn't help either and the only sound he could hear were the labored breathes of his own lungs. _Where were Ron and Hermione…what if they were…_


End file.
